A bowl may be configured to store a volume of liquid or a mass of food. Dog or animal bowls can be filled with hot or cold potable/drinkable liquids, such as water, and various types of pet food to include hard or soft food, or wet or dry pet food, as well as various types of food normally fit for human consumption, e.g., raw or cooked fruits or vegetables, raw or cooked meat and poultry, or fish, etc.